Hit Girl
by sherlollian2016m
Summary: sherlolly , vigilante, Dark, Molly's secret life, child death
1. Chapter 1

"Sherlock, you are pain in the ass but I have to admit," John took his eyes off the binocular and looked proudly to his friend, "You are brilliant, you found them finally, the white crow!"

Sherlock didn't get his eyes off his binocular. He watched every move the gang's members were making "The shipment that had gone right under the police's nose was high quality goods, only one gang can afford working and selling this kind of drugs, I already knew the right hand of their boss from their last smuggling, I only needed to know when is their next move and the where was a child game afterward, what I didn't expect actually is the gang's head himself attending the deal, must be very important customer." He explained as it was 1+1=2.

John was astonished how simple he made it sounded like, he only shook his head with a smile and looked back to the gang's safe house they were using from the abandoned building Sherlock chose to nest in.

A cautious movement in the safe house started and one of the members went to open the door. Two intimidating men with dark suits entered holding their cases, Sherlock deduced they were from the high community clubs that sold this poison to their members.

"It's a matter of time now for them to show the money and the products, you should give Lestrade the sign to enter." John said excited seeing the men putting their cases in front of each other and ready to open them.

"I didn't tell Lestrade." Sherlock stated simply.

"What did you just say?" John thought he misheard.

"The police has no idea about what's happening here." He was still calm.

John's face went red from anger he thought he would explode.

"Why the hell would you do something like that?!"John's blood was boiling at the moment, but he could swear he saw a victorious smile touching Sherlock's lips at the same moment.

"Because my friend, they are not the target, they are only the bait."

* * *

She waited till the money and drugs were in sight, a half smile touched her lips and she descended her black mask to her eyes, she knew it was only half the quantity that entered days ago, she knew they already sold the other half, she also knew she had to wait, an information from the inside told her their boss always ended the deal by himself for the owners of the phoenix and Sphinx clubs, they were important customers for the job and he wanted to keep it this way. A perfect opportunity to cut the snake's head.

She moved lightly as a cat, jumping from a roof to another till she landed on the one hosting the meeting. She walked down the fire stairs and pulled her swords out of their holders, and got ready for her dance.

The moment the criminals shook their hands over the cases the windows shattered followed by a petite body flying in the air. Everything started fast. the two shaking hands were still attached to each other, but not to their owners' bodies, the body guards didn't have the chance even to get their pistols out of their places, she aimed for the hearts. Everything ended fast, leaving blood on walls and floor, and no sound but angry hurt groan from the boss's throat, he cried out laying on the floor holding the arm with missed hand with the other, she walked slowly to him, dragging the swords behind her for a dramatic sound effect, she wanted to enjoy the terrified look on his face, the begging before she put him out of his misery, she tilted her head before she raised her arm and with one swift move, the snake's head was cut.

She walked to the tables and removed the disconnected hands with one of the swords before returning them back to their holders. She opened the drug case first, got one of the pills out and closed it to her eyes, they looked like a galaxy, only the best for the aristocratic ladies, she smirked. Putting the pill back, she got out a small bottle from her pocket and put a surgical mask on her face. She dropped the bottle contain all over the pills, and watched as the nitric acid destroyed them in front of her eyes.

The sound of a gun being loaded made her turn fast, only to see Sherlock standing at the safe house door, pointing a gun to her head.

* * *

"Well hello there." She greeted him like he was her guest, the only missing thing was two cups of tea, she was relaxed.

"I have to say, I'm impressed." Sherlock said looking to the corpses lying around the place.

"You think because I'm a woman I can't make a little mess like this?" She pouted and tilted her head to the side, looking disappointed.

"Not at all." Sherlock answered quickly to deny the accusation, "You took a lot of my time and effort to find you, scenes not different from the one we're standing in happened repeatedly the last year, assassinated gangs, destroyed drugs, and missing money."

"Fighting crime isn't cheap, and I like to get the best tools for my job." She twisted her mouth, "Let me show you." She moved her hand to her sword.

"Get your hand down." He ordered with command tone.

She moved her hand down moving her fingers in a playful way and chuckled.

"Oh, I can see," Sherlock narrowed his eyes, "the beautiful jewelry around your neck is actually a device to change your voice." She smiled raising her head higher and touched the black silk collar around her neck, with a ruby in the middle of it.

"The blue hair, the flexible black suit for your unusual hobby, the shoes with poisoned needles hidden inside, you enjoyed your time indeed."

She rolled her eyes "I promise you, I have no shopping-addict problem, actually lot of the money went to its right place, the poor people." She crossed her heart.

"So what does this make you? a hero?" He smirked.

"I don't know, but you can call my Hit Girl." She shook her shoulder and smiled.

"You are dangerous." He stated, "Vigilantes like you, applying punishment with their own hands are all dangerous, thinking they are above the law."

"You sound like talking out of experience." she said quietly looking directly to his eyes.

His hand he held the gun with shook a little and he blinked "I have no clue what are you talking about." He couldn't convince himself, but hoped it worked on her.

Her smile went wider and her eyes were bright like stars at the moment "We both know this is not true dear."

He pursed his lips and got his hold tighter on the gun "I don't think you understand your situation, I'm holding a loaded gun, you're in no way will touch your metal toys, I called the police force the moment you showed and only few minutes will pass before they surround the whole place, it's over for you." He said triumphant, gaining his nerve back.

Her eyes went wide with surprise but they were empty from fear, and suddenly she burst out laughing not able to speak clearly from her giggles "You think your gonna ...you really believed I would ... Oh, Sherlock you silly man!" She giggled loudly making Sherlock questioning everything happened in the last few days, reaching an answer, but too late.

The lights went off suddenly, it was only a moment, but this all what she needed, she got knives out of her sleeves, pointing one to the hand holding the gun to make him drop it with a scream, two other dug into the flesh of both his legs, attaching him to the wall behind, making another scream leaving his throat.

she took the money case and walked theatrically in his direction.

"It was you," He said in low voice, "You are the anonymous who told about the shipment." He felt weak and played, a feeling he didn't have since he knew the woman.

She tilted her head and touched her nose twice as a confirmation.

"Why?!" He felt lost at the moment.

"To meet you silly!" she narrowed her eyes and shook her head, "I knew you were looking for me, and as it was taking you forever," She snorted "I thought I'd make it easy a little bit for you."

"I'll find you, I will know who you are and bring you to justice." He said with breathy voice.

"Oh, I lost hope long time ago for this to happen, darling." He caught disappointment in her voice, real one.

"Now, I advice you not to move those knives by yourself, your friend John will be here in two minutes with the force and will know what to do." She approached his face, she appeared ready to kiss him, only few inches between her lips and his.

"Hmm" She murmured thoughtfully and looked into his eyes, he breathed sharply, "Maybe a kiss on the lips is too much for a first date." She changed her destination and aimed for his left cheek leaving a mark with her pink lip steak.

"See you soon." She whispered before disappearing only few seconds before sirens were heard around the house.

* * *

Lestrade sat behind his desk spinning it from side to side and pressing his hands to his mouth studying the two men sitting in front of him.

"To get this right, you two went to haunt a vigilante alone with no backup, letting her slaughtered one of the most dangerous gangs that made us spin around ourselves for years in front of your eyes ad still thought you could bring her down by your own." He looked mostly to Sherlock.

"I thought I had her." Sherlock whined.

"I didn't even know we were following her." John murmured.

"Quiet!" Lestrade shouted. The both men pursed their lips.

"You could have been killed, you have to consider yourselves very lucky being sitting in front of me now." he admonished them and looked to Sherlock "You said she called herself Hit Girl?"

"She told me in our small talking to call her that." He said quietly.

Lestrade moved forward to his desk and put his arm on it and nodded "At least now we know who's behind the massacres that happened through the past year, maybe the others will stop their work a little bit after knowing some lunatic is out there haunting drug dealers."

"For you two, you are abandoned for a month from any cases here, you are not allowed to show your faces to me for the whole month." He stated.

"This is a jock, you would never know who you're looking for without our help." Sherlock complained aggressively.

"Well, and you wouldn't have two hole in your legs that you are still recovering from if you joined me in the first place, no cases for a month, end of discussion!" Lestrade didn't give him a chance to argue and dismissed them from his office.

* * *

"Can you stop grinning like an idiot for a moment?" Sherlock groaned hearing another grin from his partner after they took a cap from the station to their home.

"I just don't know what is it about you attracts dangerous crazy criminal women." He said grinning, only narrowed his eyes.

"To be fair she knows you well, this is the kind of dates that will make you interested."

Sherlock only groaned and rolled his eyes and looked away making John laughing hard.

* * *

"For the love of god Molly if you only spend half the money you spend on your tools, you will never need to wear these silly sweaters of yours, you deserve a whole makeover girl!" Dr. Mena said holding one of her best friend's expensive scalpels she insisted on using them in her autopsies and looking to her friend's silly outfit.

Molly smiled sweetly wearing her gloves after a little struggle with them and walked to her friend and took it from her hand " I only like to get the best tools for my job."


	2. Chapter 2

The moment his sword touched the ground and the edge of hers met his neck he surrendered.

He was kneeling on the ground with several cuts all over his body, but he couldn't feel any more proud than he felt in this moment.

He saw it inside her eyes too, the look of pride that lightened her face along with the redness that colored her cheeks and the drop of sweat on her nose that shined underneath the sun light.

"You're getting rusty, old man." She smirked offering her hand to help him up.

"Undermine the power of your enemy will only undermine the success you earned, young girl." He smirked back accepting her help and relied on her to get up.

Without letting his hand go she looked him in the eyes and put her hand opened in front of him like she was waiting for her treat.

"What?" He asked.

"You know what," she rolled her eyes. "I earned it, now give it to me, I know you have it."

He smiled half a smile and reached for his pocket; her eyes watched every move as he got small locks of hair connected by rubbers and put them on her waiting hand. She looked to it and sighed before moving to a tree and putting them inside a box she brought with her.

"You know it was a lesson." Her father's voice came from behind while she closed the box.

"I know," she answered simply. "Pre-modern weapons shouldn't be underestimated. I learned my lesson and those are my reminders." She pushed a lock of hair that escaped from her short ponytail away from her face and turned to him.

Her father smiled kindly. "Short hair suits you anyway."

She tensed a little and went to sit on a bench in the garden they trained in "I have nothing against it, just would like if it was my own choice."

He walked to her and sat, putting his arm around her. "You've been taken by the power of bullets and technology and didn't even want to learn how to fight without them. You had to see what a sword can do in front of a gun to know holding one isn't enough to win." His voice was filled with wisdom and love.

She twisted her mouth a little then smiled. "At least now you will be comfortable taking me on your missions," she said hopefully, but when she saw the unsure look on his face she burst out, "You promised me!"

"I promised I'll take you after finishing your training." He spoke calmly.

She rose up angrily. "You said this is the last lesson on using weapons, this is the end of my training!"

He kept sitting in his place being calm while the teenager in front of him was about to explode. "I told you this is the last lesson on using weapons that kill, I never said this is the end of your training."

Her eye-brows met in confusion but she waited for him to explain.

He breathed deeply and looked to his little girl who was waiting for answers. "Those weapons are able to kill a man once, Molly." He took another deep breath before continued, "Starting from tomorrow I'll teach you how to kill a man hundreds of times."

* * *

The present:

He tried to open his eyelids but he couldn't. They felt heavy, as if they were made of stone.

He tried to reach for anything near him he could drink as his mouth was dry and couldn't even swallow but he couldn't. The ropes he just became aware of stopped him from doing anything.

As he heavily began to open his eyes, he noticed his legs were tied too. He blinked several times just to be sure there was no problem with his eyes, the place was already dark.

"This is not my private plane." He heard a womanly voice and turned his head to the source to find what appeared to him as a woman leaning her back against a wall.

"I'm sure this is what you think of right now," she continued speaking to him.

"Well, you are not wrong. We had a change of plans." She began to move forward to him.

He wanted to scream but his throat was dryer than it ever had been.

She knelt in front of him and his sight was good enough to see a smile on her face.

"Dehydrated, in the dark, scared, helpless." She whispered every single word looking into his eyes.

"You know who are sharing the same symptoms with you." She wasn't shouting her voice was steady and calm, just a whisper unheard by anybody but him even if they weren't alone, but her eyes, those eyes froze his blood in his veins.

"The children you left behind to die after the police knew about the shipment and put its hand on a handful of your loyal men so you figured out it would be safer to get rid of the rotten load before it lead to you."

He began to gain some balance and started to be aware of where he was. He noticed that the walls she was leaning against were made from steel, it wasn't a room, he was kept hostage in a container. He closed his eyes in pain. He could be anywhere.

"You know why you are still alive?" She brought him back to her by her question.

"I know they are still alive and I know you love to control every single detail, which means you know exactly where they have been left." She rose up and continued, "and you are going to tell me where they are."

"I'd rather die." He stole the words out of his dry throat.

She looked disappointed for a moment "I knew this would be your answer, you would prefer an honorable death over humiliation around the people who supported and elected you over the past years." She closed her eyes in what seemed to him as pain for a moment and shook her head before opening them again "But unfortunately for you, I will not accept no as an answer."

She moved away from him and he couldn't see her anymore as she was moving behind his back.

"You will get nothing out of me." He fought his bonds trying to escape the ropes.

"Good, your adrenaline began to hit back." He heard her voice and the sound of metal tools.

"I really wish I had the time to use the 1000 cuts of death technique with you as I heard it was your favorite to use on the people whose loyalty you questioned." The metal noises kept going as he tried harder to resist.

"But as time is not my friend in this case, I'm obligated to use faster techniques." Every second passing with the noises and her voice he felt as if he was dying inside, only wishing to know what she was up to.

"My father always told me torturing a human being takes a bigger part of your soul more than killing him." Her voice began to be closer to him and his eyes widened and his heart beats went faster.

"I believe in this case I'll give this part away happily." A scream was contained inside the four walls of the container, unheard but by two people.

* * *

NSY:

The air around him felt heavy, the whole place was in chaos, he needed to focus for a minute but his friend beside him shouting and questioning him didn't make it easier for him to focus. Every move inside the station made it harder to reach the answer he needed. He knew he already had it from somewhere, the shoes of one suspect, the nail of the other, he needed to focus to remember and this chaos made it only worse and worse for him, so he did what he's good at, he bloody shouted for everyone to stop moving or saying a word and as always everyone obeyed his order. He turned his mind palace upside down but he got it, he knew where the children were and was about to speak before the sound of a message cut the silence in the place.

"I know where they are," Sherlock shouted after his epiphany.

"I know too." Lestrade said looking to his phone and didn't lose second giving orders to the force to move, leaving Sherlock at a loss.

* * *

221B Baker Street:

He stopped at the door of his flat and looked around the place for awhile before he headed to the kitchen and started to heat a full boiler.

He prepared two cups of tea till steam moved the head of the boiler and began to pour.

"Is one of these for me?" a womanly voice came from behind.

"It's only two of us here and there are only two cups," he answered without stopping pouring.

When he turned with her cup he found her sitting on the chair of the clients. She raised her hands waiting for her cup, and when he gave it to her he felt a small shake on her hands.

"Rough day?" he asked while sitting on the chair opposite to hers.

"Lived better before," she answered simply before sipping some of her tea.

"You were the one who sent the message to Lestrade." He wasn't asking.

"You found them." She stated a fact.

He kept silence for a while, enjoying his tea even when he wanted to ask hundreds of questions, but he deduced she would answer none.

"How were they?" She cut the silence.

"Not in the best state but they are having the best health care now."

She sighed. "At least they were all saved."

He didn't say a word but she understood from the look on his face.

"How many?" she asked fearing the answer.

"One, he had a heart condition, couldn't make it." He licked his lips before answering, seeing her closing her eyes in pain after what he said.

A silence filled the room for a while before he asked her again "What did you do to find them?"

She looked at him for a long time, taking another two sips of her tea to finish it before answering, "I exchanged the information with part of my soul." She rose up, ready to leave.

"What are you doing?" he asked in confusion, seeing her taking the cup with her.

"Oh, don't worry, it was enough from you making tea for me, I'll wash it and brought it back to you as new." He saw for the first time this evening a glimpse from the mischievous girl he saw months ago.

"Oh." She turned to him before opening the window. "Tell Lestrade to stop wasting his resources searching the rest of the criminals, there is nothing left to be found."

"I discovered it too," he said stopping her at the window. "I deduced the place the moment you sent the message."

"Well good for you." She smirked before starting to move again, but he stopped her again with another question. "Don't you regret it?"

"There are other ways you can use. You don't have to lose yourself." He looked to her searching for any sign of regret or even rethinking but he found nothing, only confusion.

"The only regret I have is I didn't start sooner so I would have been able to save that kid!" She looked to him like a crazy person before she flew out of his window, leaving him short of a cup and failed plan.

* * *

The morgue:

She took a deep breath before she opened the cooler's door and got the body out.

She began her routine steps for every autopsy: put her gloves on, prepared her scalpels and got her recorder out, but she didn't turn it on.

She froze in front of the body, gazing at it from head to toe. She kept standing like that before moving to the top of table and moved her head down to the right ear.

"I'm sorry," she whispered fighting a stubborn tear that wanted to escape her eyes, before she got up again. shaking her head and looking more stable and stronger.

Molly turned on her recorder and started. "An Asian male, approximately 5 to 6 years old, 28 pounds, 40 inches tall, has a birthmark on his left ….."


End file.
